


To all of us on our way through life (without our noticing for a time)

by fourth_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Relationship Issues, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourth_rose/pseuds/fourth_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and all is not well. Harry Potter, husband, father, and Junior Auror, has everything he ever wanted - which only goes to prove that you should be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To all of us on our way through life (without our noticing for a time)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is compliant with "Deathly Hallows" canon with the exception of the epilogue.

"Dad!"

 

Burrowing his head in his pillow, Harry ignores the voice and tries to hold on to his dream.

 

"DAD!" Small hands are tugging insistently at his pyjama.

 

"I believe your son wants you to wake up," he hears Luna's sleepy voice say next to him, and there's no escape now. Harry opens his eyes just in time to witness Teddy climbing onto his bed and yanking at the covers. "Dad, get up! It's morning!"

 

Harry blinks at the brightness of the morning sun that lights up the room and glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Teddy, it's half past six on a _Saturday_! Your dad is off duty today and wants another hour of sleep!"

 

"Yes, but your dad will have to look after you today, because your mum has to go to work," Luna adds with a grin while she leans over to give Harry a peck on the cheek. "Good morning. If you want to have breakfast with us, you need to get up; I must leave in half an hour."

 

Harry sighs and sits up with a yawn. Luna laughs and ruffles his hair that's sticking up in every direction before she swings her legs out of bed and reaches for her dressing gown. "Come on, Teddy, let's see if Kreacher has breakfast ready."

 

"I want sausages!" Teddy cries as Luna bends down to pick him up. He only tolerates this from her; whenever Harry offers to carry him, Teddy protests that he's a big boy of four and can walk by himself.

 

"Yes, I'm sure there will be sausages, and eggs and toast as well. Did you ask Kreacher for that brown Muggle spread again?"

 

"He says Muggles make it from crushed slugs!" Teddy seems very excited by the idea, and Luna cocks her head to the side.

 

"Really? I always thought it was made from powdered ants and glue."

 

Harry bites back a grin; it's hard to tell whether Luna is serious with remarks like that, but knowing her, there's always a possibility that she might be. She turns back at the door and gives him a questioning look. "Are you coming, Harry?"

 

"In a moment." Harry stretches and yawns again, reluctant to leave the comfortable warmth of his bed. He loves mornings like this one, when the reality of the world outside seems far away and he feels as if he, Luna and Teddy are nothing but a happy, normal family enjoying their time together.

 

Of course, he knows fully well that they couldn't be further from a normal family if they tried. There's the fact that Luna married him not because she fell in love with him, but with his godson, and that Harry proposed to her in the first place because he needed a wife in order to legally adopt Teddy.

 

He found himself in the role of Teddy's surrogate father after the war when Andromeda Tonks was so wrapped up in her own grief that she felt unable to care for the boy, and although it was difficult and stressful, he soon realised how much Teddy had come to mean to him. From then on, Harry lived it constant fear that Mrs Tonks would eventually regret her decision and take her grandson away from him. He knew that Saviour of the Wizarding World or not, an eighteen year-old single boy with no blood ties to the child wouldn't stand a snowflake's chance in Hell against a grandmother's claim for custody. So adoption it was – he owed it to Tonks and Remus to make sure their orphaned son spent a happier childhood than he'd had himself.

 

He still isn't sure why Luna agreed to take over the part of Teddy's mum. Now that he sees her with Teddy in her arms, however, he feels a fresh wave of affection for her in the face of her unquestioning and unrelenting love for the boy.

 

"You go ahead, I'll be downstairs in a bit." With that, he kicks the covers aside and goes to retrieve his dressing gown from the place under the bed where Teddy seems to have dragged it.

 

Luna is already dressed and seated at the breakfast table with Teddy when Harry comes down the stairs. Kreacher bids him a grumpy good morning; it's been two years since Harry sold Grimmauld Place and took Kreacher with him to their new house just outside Godric's Hollow, but Kreacher has yet to forgive him. He gets along well with Luna and adores Teddy, but Harry is still the one who forced him to abandon the Black family home.

 

"Master wants toast?"

 

"Yes, and master wants it un-burnt this time," Harry replies while he sits down and reaches for the pumpkin juice; he's too well used to the treatment by now to mind it. He and Luna are both working full-time, so they need Kreacher, it's as simple as that. "Luna, when will you be back?"

 

"I'm not sure," Luna replies and absentmindedly saves Teddy's mug before he knocks it over. "Probably around six, if nothing serious happens during the last part of my shift. Healer Thompson is leaving me in charge unsupervised today, so I can't leave if we're in the middle of something."

 

"You're making kids better again, Mum?" Teddy asks eagerly; Harry is always amused that Teddy is so fascinated by Luna's job as a Trainee Healer in St Mungo's paediatric ward while he's totally unimpressed by the fact that Harry is an Auror. He can't really blame the boy; the job isn't half as exciting as he would have imagined when he entered Auror training.

 

"Yes, if I can," Luna answers earnestly; she never sugar-coats the fact that Healers can't heal everything. It's one of the things Harry loves about her: she doesn't shy away from painful truths. Harry has been lied to so much in his life that he has come to be grateful for her honesty. "I think we can discharge the boy with the bites today; he'll know better than to swear at an angry Jarvey next time."

 

"Did it really bite his nose off?" Teddy's eyes are huge; he loves Luna's gruesome hospital stories.

 

"Yes, and a fair chunk of his cheek too," Luna nods, "but we were able to heal it all, there will only be a very faint scar left."

 

"Like Dad's?" Teddy's eyes – green today, like most mornings – go to Harry's forehead, trying to see through the messy strands of black hair covering it. Harry shifts uncomfortably and changes the topic.

 

"Do you want me to wait with dinner until you come back?"

 

Luna stares at him. "Harry, we've invited Draco over for dinner tonight. Eight o'clock, remember? I'm sure I'll be home by then."

 

"I'll get my birthday present from Uncle Draco today!" Teddy crows. "Because he didn't come to my party because Uncle Ron says he's a nasty git and he doesn't like him!"

 

Harry raises his eyebrows, but Luna seems unperturbed by Teddy's language. "That's true, Teddy, but you like him, so you'll see him tonight."

 

"You like him too, Mum, don't you?" Teddy asks eagerly.

 

Harry makes a face, but Luna smiles. "Yes, pumpkin, I do. We had a bad start, but we're all right now."

 

Luna's easy acceptance of Draco Malfoy is still one of the great puzzles in Harry's life. He was able to come to a grudging truce with his erstwhile best enemy after the war, but _he_ hadn't spent months imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. When Draco first turned up on their doorstep and asked whether he could meet Teddy since the boy was one of his last surviving relatives, Harry's first impulse was to throw him out on his arse. Luna, however, took Harry aside before he could answer, simply said, "I always knew he was as much a prisoner as I back then, Harry," and asked Draco to come in.

 

Since then, Draco Malfoy has somehow wormed himself into Harry's life. He's working at the Ministry in an unknown capacity – Harry suspects him of being an Unspeakable, but of course he doesn't know for certain – and has been crossing Harry's path there frequently for four years now. He's a regular visitor at Harry and Luna's house since Teddy loves him, and he dotes on the boy as if he really were his favourite uncle instead of a distant cousin. If someone had told Harry five years ago that he would one day let Draco Malfoy sit down at his dinner table, he would have advised them to have their head examined – but a lot has changed since then.

 

"And Dad likes him too?"

 

Harry hesitates for a second, realising that he has no idea how to answer the question; then he quickly plasters a smile on his face. "Well, I'm doing my best."

 

Luna gives him a sidelong glance; at the sight of Harry's expression, she bursts out laughing, and Harry grins back even though he feels an uncomfortable blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

Luna glances at the huge clock on the wall that Mr and Mrs Weasley gave them for a wedding gift. The hands reading _Harry_ and _Teddy_ are firmly set on _Home_ , but the one labelled _Luna_ is already approaching _Running Late_. "I must be going. Have a nice day, both of you, and stay away from the Nargles in the rose bushes when you're out in the garden!" She presses quick kisses on Teddy's forehead and Harry's cheek and then rushes out of the door to Disapparate.

 

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

 

 

"Today Teddy asked Harry if he liked you."

 

Draco raises an eyebrow; it's a trick Luna has always wanted to learn. "I can imagine what his answer was."

 

"He said he was doing his best."

 

Draco shakes his head in mock astonishment. "What, no expression of deepest loathing? I must be losing my touch."

 

Luna laughs and swats him on the shoulder. "You know that Harry doesn't hate you any more. You don't hate him either, do you?"

 

"It's difficult to keep hating someone who saved you from being roasted alive." Draco takes a step closer. "I didn't sacrifice my lunch break to talk about your husband, though."

 

"You usually like to talk about him," Luna points out, but doesn't resist when Draco lifts her onto her desk and steps between her knees. She is about to say more, but forgets about it when he bends down to kiss her while one of his hand sneaks under her plain green Healer's robe. Luna slides her arms around his neck and lets herself melt into both the kiss and the skilful touch of his fingers that have already found warm, slick skin.

 

She's happy with Harry and Teddy, but ever since she first felt Draco's hands on her body she knew that this wasn't something she could give up. Harry tried to make the physical aspect of their marriage work, he really did, but he just isn't into women, and one of these days he might even figure it out himself. Nowadays they just snuggle up to each other in bed and fall asleep quickly because they're usually both deathly tired, and Luna is all right with that. He's her Harry, and she loves him dearly, him and the little boy who brought them together in the first place. Draco, however –

 

She protests half-heartedly when he starts fumbling with the fly of his trousers. "You know I'm the only Healer on the ward today, don't you? They might call me off my break any moment –"

 

"Then we'd better hurry, don't you think?" he cuts her off with his lips against her throat, and Luna wraps her legs around him as he pushes into her with one swift, hard thrust. Before Draco, she never knew sex could be like this, rough and fast and so scorchingly hot that it takes her breath away and makes her whole body burn with delicious arousal. It brings out a part of herself that she barely knew before, a part that has no place in the familiar daily routine of her life, but that she would miss desperately now if she ever had to go without it.

 

She doesn't feel bad about it, either – this doesn't take away from everything she's sharing with Harry and Teddy, and although Harry probably wouldn't be happy if he knew that she's shagging Draco Malfoy of all people, her conscience is clear. Harry asked her to be a part of his life when he proposed to her, and she does it gladly, but she's sure that he'd never want her to give up being herself.

 

She comes quickly, biting back a moan since neither of them bothered to cast a Silencing Spell. Draco's arms around her tighten, and she keeps rocking against him until he follows with a muffled groan against the skin of her neck.

 

It takes them just a few seconds to sort themselves out – they've had a lot of practice at it, after all – and make sure their appearances are impeccable once more.

 

Luna smiles and presses a final, open-mouthed kiss on his lips while she reaches for her wand to unlock the door the moment he Disapparates. "I'll see you tonight?"

 

Draco gives her lower lip a playful bite before he pulls back with a grin. "Count on it."

 

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

 

 

"For pity's sake, stop pacing, you're making my head spin."

 

Harry doesn't even acknowledge the request, but keeps walking up and down the length of the bedroom, his eyes on the floor and a scowl on his face.

 

Wincing slightly, Draco leans back against the headboard, pulls the covers up to his bare chest and crosses his arms behind his head. If Harry is hoping to get a rise out of him, he'll have to do a lot more than impersonate a caged tiger.

 

"All right, I'll bite. What crawled up your arse and died there? Fucking me through the mattress is usually enough to get whatever's bugging you out of your system." When Harry still doesn't answer, he adds casually, "Trouble at work?"

 

That stops Harry in his tracks; he finally faces Draco and shoots him a glare. "Why do you ask?"

 

_Because I'd have to be blind not to see how desperately unhappy you are at your job, Potter. Must be frustrating to realise that the world's greatest amateur saviour cuts such a pathetic figure as a professional._ Draco doesn't say that, of course; instead he shrugs and answers dismissively, "Just an idea."

 

Harry turns away and starts pacing again. Draco watches him silently, pondering the fact that he was annoyed enough with Harry to think of him as 'Potter' again. He's used to calling him 'Harry' by now; Luna insisted that they address each other with their first names in her presence "because my last name is Potter too now, Draco, remember? I never know who you're talking to, and it's a bit confusing." It's very hard to say no to Luna, and he avoids it whenever he can – so 'Harry' it is, most of the time, unless the git behaves so atrociously that Draco forgets himself.

 

It has happened with growing frequency ever since Harry finished Auror training less than a year ago. If only one year as an Auror made Harry this insufferable, Draco doesn't want to imagine what it's going to do to him in the long run.

 

"I won't discuss my job with you as long as you refuse to speak about yours." Harry talks without looking at him, but Draco gives him a smirk nevertheless.

 

"You know I can't tell you anything about it."

 

He considers it fate's own little joke at his expense that people associate Unspeakables with adventure, mystery, and glamour when they're merely the ones who do the Ministry's dirty work behind the scenes. It's not as if he asked for the position, but Shacklebolt made him an offer he couldn't refuse if he wished to keep his parents out of Azkaban. He quite enjoys his job, though – certainly more than Harry, who allegedly wanted to be an Auror all his life, is enjoying his.

 

Draco smiles thinly when he tries to imagine what Harry would say if he knew that Draco's position enables him to regularly check Harry's personal file at the DMLE. It's filled with reprimands – recklessness, insubordination, unwillingness to cooperate with assigned partners, belated or incomplete reports... Harry obviously has become no better at following rules than he was during their school days, and from the look of it, he doesn't even care that anyone who isn't the Boy Who Lived would have been kicked out for such a performance long ago. It's somewhat ironic that the Weasel, thanks to being well-used to playing second fiddle, turned out to be a much better Auror than the wizarding world's beloved ex-hero.

 

Luna told him once that she never wanted Harry to become an Auror, and as it happens so often with her, Draco is forced to admit that under all her quirks and her strange fashion sense, the girl possesses one of the brightest minds he has ever encountered. One of the prettiest bodies too, but he feels the latter is rather beside the point at the moment.

 

"Then what? Got caught in the crossfire of another Weasel-Granger catfight?" Harry merely shrugs, so things on that front seem to be no worse than usual.

 

"Fine, don't tell me then." Draco stretches lazily, careful to keep his tone light. "Out of curiosity, why are you still here if you don't want to talk to me?"

 

Harry stops again and murmurs, his eyes on the carpet, "I don't know."

 

Draco gives him a cool look. "Then leave." It doesn't matter that he doesn't particularly want Harry to leave – there's no way he'll let him get away with this kind of behaviour.

 

At least Harry now turns to face him, although his scowl is still firmly in place. "I can't – I told Kreacher I've got an emergency meeting at Auror headquarters, and he knows those never last under two hours."

 

Draco raises a suggestive eyebrow. "You should just have told him that you were meeting me for a quick shag. Since he worships the ground I walk on, it might have been interesting to see his reaction."

 

Harry shrugs again; he's doing it a lot lately. "He would probably be horrified on everybody's behalf but mine."

 

Draco doesn't reply; he's getting sick of providing cues for Harry to ignore. Harry sits down on the bed and pulls Draco's bathrobe he's wearing more tightly around him. "It's just that – I sometimes ask myself why Luna ever married me."

 

"Funny you should say that," Draco deadpans, trying not to let his surprise show, "given that all of wizarding Britain has been wondering just that ever since the infamous Potter teenage wedding was all over the papers. Everyone's first guess was that you'd got her knocked up, but when it turned out that she wasn't –"

 

Harry gives him a strange look. "Was that what you thought?"

 

It's Draco's turn to shrug now. "Not really, since I was already convinced back then that you were secretly into men. I'm still feeling quite smug about the fact that I was right, by the way."

 

"Bully for you," Harry murmurs absentmindedly. "I asked Ginny first, you know."

 

Despite himself, Draco is getting curious now. "You proposed to the Ginger Menace? Was that why she broke up with you?"

 

"Not quite." Harry makes a face. "It was more the reason for the proposal than the proposal itself. I wanted to be candid with her – I hadn't planned on getting married at eighteen, but I couldn't have adopted Teddy otherwise. Ginny –"

 

"Let me guess," Draco interrupts him. "She wasn't thrilled that you only wanted to marry her because you needed a mother for your godson?"

 

Harry presses his lips together. "Something like that. I hadn't meant to make it sound as if I _only_ wanted to marry her for that reason, but that was how she took it. Besides, she said that she didn't feel ready to raise a child. Things between us – well, they went downhill pretty fast from there."

 

Draco isn't sure what to say to that; Harry rarely discusses personal matters with him. Today, however, it seems like Harry needs to get something off his chest, because he continues, "I'd never have considered asking Luna – don't get me wrong, I liked her, we were friends since fifth year. Still... but then Teddy caught Dragon Pox, so I took him to St Mungo's. Luna had just begun her Healer training there, and when I saw how great she was with Teddy –"

 

"Sweet Merlin." Draco is torn between bafflement and laughter. " _That's_ what made you marry her?"

 

Harry shoots him a glare. "You've got a problem with it?"

 

"Far be it from me." Draco holds up his hands in a placating gesture; it's obvious that Harry is distressed about something, and for some reason he seems determined to confide in Draco of all people. This is new; there's usually very little talk during their clandestine meetings, and Harry lets Luna and Teddy do most of the talking during Draco's visits at Godric's Hollow. Draco is well aware that a small, traitorous part of him is pleased by this unexpected development, and he mentally pulls himself together. "So she married you, Teddy adores her, and from what I can tell, you get along fine."

 

"We do," Harry admits tonelessly and wraps his arms around his chest as if he were suddenly cold.

 

"And yet you're sitting here with a look on your face as if someone had died."

 

"I suppose I am," Harry murmurs, his eyes on the bedcovers.

 

Draco lets out a long-suffering sigh. "You're in a weird mood tonight."

 

Harry's expression is troubled when he says in a tone that sounds as if he were reluctant to speak at all, "Today at breakfast Teddy asked me if I like you."

 

For the second time today, Draco raises an eyebrow at this piece of news. "And...?"

 

Harry is still averting his eyes. "And I realised that I do, a bit."

 

Draco merely stares at him, completely caught by surprise; when he doesn't say anything, Harry continues, in a firmer voice than before, "And I hate you for it."

 

Draco takes a deep breath, ignoring the strange sensation in the pit of his belly. "All right, you've officially lost me. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why does it matter whether you like me or not?"

 

Harry's head snaps up at this; now his eyes are blazing. "Because it means it's not just fucking around. It means I'm cheating on her."

 

"Potter," Draco says in a tone of barely controlled annoyance, "we've been fucking for almost two years, and _now_ you're suddenly getting worked up over it?"

 

Harry jumps up from the bed and starts pacing again. "Something's wrong lately. I think Luna..." He falters, as if he momentarily lacked the courage to express what's on his mind. "I think she's having an affair."

 

Draco feels his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he starts to laugh. He knows he should probably be concerned that Harry may be on to them, but he just can't bring himself to worry about that right now. Harry stops right in front of the bed and scowls at him, but it only adds to Draco's amusement. "Oh my God," he finally gasps while he wipes tears from his eyes, "the irony is completely lost on you, isn't it?"

 

When Harry gives him a blank look, he adds in a much calmer, but also somewhat cooler tone, "I'm saying that you're the biggest hypocrite I've met in my entire life. You're complaining to the bloke you just buggered that your wife may have a bit on the side? So you can screw around, but she can't?"

 

Harry slumps back on the bed, his face a mask of misery. "I never really thought about it before, but Luna isn't the type to do that. She wouldn't sleep with a man she doesn't care about, I'm sure of it."

 

Draco files that statement away to ponder it later; he's unwilling to let it distract him right now. "Unlike you, you mean."

 

Harry doesn't look at Draco when he whispers, "I'm not so sure about that any more."

 

"So you want to break this off?" Draco takes great care to keep his voice free of emotion.

 

"No." Harry is speaking so quietly that it's difficult to hear. "And I hate you even more for that."

 

Draco shakes his head. "Potter, that's _seriously_ fucked up."

 

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry is meeting Draco's gaze now, and it's impossible to miss the pain in his eyes. "I don't expect you to understand, but I love her, I really do. I know I'm not the husband she deserves, but –"

 

"Oh, isn't that perfect?" Draco interrupts him with a sneer; for some reason, Harry's assumption that he won't understand rankles more than it should. "Now you can beat yourself up for not being the man she deserves _and_ for screwing around behind her back. God, Potter, I've never met anyone else who gets off on wallowing in guilt like you do."

 

"It has nothing to do with feeling guilty." To Draco's surprise, Harry keeps his temper under control. "Perhaps you're right, and I really am a selfish hypocrite, but – I can't lose her over this, Draco, I just can't. Luna and Teddy, they... they're the closest thing to a real family I'll ever have, and –"

 

"What makes you think you will lose her just because she's having a bit of fun? From what I gather, she doesn't get much action from you, so it makes sense that she'll try to get it elsewhere. You're not planning to leave her just because you don't want into her pants, so why would she?"

 

Harry shakes his head. "I knew you wouldn't get it. You keep saying that you prefer playing the field, but I – I suppose I'm just not made for that."

 

Draco crosses his arms over his chest. "Then I suggest you get the Hell out of my bedroom. Go home, father a dozen little Potters and pretend you're happy while you're fantasizing about Witch Weekly's latest poster boy when you're sleeping with her. It doesn't sound like much of a life, but at least you'll keep your precious conscience clear."

 

"It's easy for you to talk," Harry shoots back. "It's not my fault that women do nothing for me while you're happy to shag everything with a pulse."

 

"Right." Draco decides to change tack; they're treading on dangerous ground now, and he can't let things spiral out of control. It has been difficult enough to maintain the precarious balance between them so far, but now it might all come crashing down around his ears if he isn't careful.

 

He leans his head against the headboard and closes his eyes for a moment. _Playing the field, my arse_. It's next to impossible to keep up even the most casual relationship if you're an Unspeakable; there are just too many secrets that get in the way. One needs Luna's unquestioning acceptance or Harry's single-minded self-centredness to deal with that, and Draco is well aware how rare it is to encounter either. He has been lucky so far; now that Harry has suddenly decided to play the possessive husband, however, their neat little arrangement is in danger of falling apart.

 

Draco bites back a grim smile when he remembers that fateful shoving match in the Ministry lift two years ago that took a completely different turn when he noticed Harry's hard-on under his Trainee Auror robes. If he'd known back then that it would become more than just an angry one-off with the Hero Who Refused To Come Out...

 

He was furious afterwards, furious at Harry for using him like a Knockturn Alley whore, furious at himself for losing his head enough to let it happen. It seemed only logical to seek revenge by chatting up Harry's strange little wife during the next charity event at St Mungo's – it took some nerve, given that she'd once been a "guest" in his parents' dungeons, but it was criminally easy once he realised the poor girl was almost exploding with pent-up sexual frustration. What he never expected was that he would begin to genuinely like her.

 

When Draco opens his eyes again, Harry is staring at him curiously. "What are you thinking about? You look a thousand miles away."

 

Draco evades a truthful answer by saying the first thing that comes to his mind. "I was just remembering the day you sold me the house."

 

"Oh." Harry frowns. "What does that have to do with anything we were talking about?"

 

It makes me think of that blasted family tree, and how I stood in front of it and realised that my family is all but gone. It reminds me who that boy is you're raising, and that I don't have the luxury of messing this up, no matter how much I'd love to throw your damned self-righteousness back into your face.

 

Draco takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. It's not in his nature to be selfless, but if those years that turned the world he knew upside down have taught him anything, it's the fact that lying to himself is always a bad idea in the long run. It was thoughtless and stupid, but at some point during the last two years he has begun to care, and now he's paying the price for letting things get out of hand.

 

"Never mind that now. I suppose the only way to find out whether your wife is planning to leave you for someone else is to ask her."

 

Harry shakes his head. "I couldn't possibly –"

 

Draco doesn't let him finish; he needs to get this over with before he has a chance to reconsider. "Of course, if you want her to tell you the truth, you first have to come clean yourself."

 

Harry seems utterly taken aback. "You think I should _tell_ her? Confess that I've been cheating on her?"

 

"What, you were planning to make her own up to her affairs while keeping yours secret?" It's oddly comforting to sneer at Harry. "How very heroic of you. Actually, I was thinking that we should tell her together, just so you can't put all the blame on me while you're at it."

 

It's not going to be pretty once Harry learns about the true amount of Draco's involvement, but if anyone can sort out this mess, it's probably Luna.

 

Harry doesn't even seem to have noticed the jibe. He has gone very pale, and he's silently chewing his lower lip for a while. At last, however, he nods. "You're right, I suppose. When do we tell her?"

 

"Tonight," Draco states firmly. "No use putting off the inevitable, you're fretting enough as it is. And now do me a favour and get the Hell out of here."

 

Harry doesn't reply, but as Draco leans back and closes his eyes once more, he hears the rustling of clothes and then receding footsteps. After a moment, the click of the door falling shut tells him he's alone.

 

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

 

 

It's a quarter past eight when Luna comes home to find Harry and Draco on the floor of the sitting room, where they're helping Teddy build a tower out of a set of iridescent building blocks she hasn't seen before. It's past Teddy's bedtime, but he's allowed to stay up for Draco's visit tonight, and he looks beside himself with excitement. His hair is flashing bubble-gum pink, and he waves a building block at her when she kneels down beside him to admire his handiwork.

 

"Look, Mum, what Uncle Draco gave me! They change colour when you bang them together, can you see it? Do you like my tower? I made it almost on my own, Dad and Uncle Draco just helped!"

 

Luna inspects the tower, which is twice Teddy's height and leaning precariously; either Teddy has worked out how to defy gravity, or someone came to his aid with a surreptitiously cast Hover Charm.

 

"It's amazing, pumpkin, I'm very proud of you. I'm sorry I'm late, but a boy with a Fizzing Whizbee stuck in his nose came in just when I was about to leave."

 

"That's all right," Teddy tells her magnanimously. "We were playing, so it wasn't boring."

 

Luna winks at Harry and Draco; Draco grins back, but Harry is staring into the distance and doesn't meet her eyes. He seems preoccupied, which worries Luna a bit; he often has that look on his face when he returns from work, but not after a day at home with Teddy. She knows from experience that she won't get anything out of him if she asks him in front of Draco, though, so she makes a mental note to bring it up later when they're alone.

 

"Teddy, I'm sure Kreacher is waiting with our dinner. Please go and ask him to help you wash your hands, I'm starving!"

 

Teddy seems reluctant to leave the construction site, but when Luna clutches her stomach and lets out a long, loud growl, he laughs and scampers out of the room.

 

"I hope you don't mind that I already let him unwrap his present," Draco says as soon as the boy is out of earshot, "but there was no way to keep his hands off it short of a full Body-Bind."

 

Luna smiles; she knows how Teddy gets when he wants something. "You could never tell him no from the day he first called you Uncle Draco."

 

"Which I still find ridiculous," Harry grumbles; he gets up and brushes his knees off without noticing Luna's surprised look. "You're just his second cousin once removed or something like that, after all."

 

Draco's eyes narrow, and Luna expects him to come back with a scathing answer, but he sounds calm when he replies, "He calls _you_ Dad, if I remember correctly."

 

Luna sees Harry's shoulders tighten and steps in before things get out of hand. "That was my idea, not Harry's. Harry didn't want to take Remus' son from him, but I thought – "

 

"– that a little boy needs his Mum and Dad and won't care whether they really are his parents or not," Draco completes her sentence in a clipped tone. "So your husband was concerned about his principles while you were concerned about Teddy. Why am I not surprised?"

 

Harry whips around, his eyes flashing, but Luna doesn't give him time to speak. "What's the matter with you two tonight? You act as if you'd snorted Doxycide – or is the Wrackspurt season starting early this year?"

 

Draco winces, and Harry suddenly seems embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Luna, I – there's just a lot on my mind at the moment. Dinner?"

 

"Gladly," Luna nods and takes the hand he holds out towards her. Draco follows them into the kitchen, where Kreacher has already set the table. His eyes light up when he sees Draco, and Luna half expects him to rush over and hug Draco's knees.

 

"Master Draco, it does poor old Kreacher good to see little Miss Black's son again, oh yes! How is master doing in my mistress's house with no Kreacher to look after it?" He shoots Harry a venomous glare at the last words, but Harry is helping Teddy into his seat and doesn't see it.

 

"Well enough," Draco shrugs while he sits down. "I think the house likes me. Better than the previous owner, at least."

 

Harry doesn't react to the barb, but it isn't lost on Luna how his jaw clenches. The two of them remind her of a pair of Crups that can't quite decide whether they should rip each other to shreds or just keep growling at each other from a safe distance, and she's determined to get to the bottom of the matter as soon as Teddy has gone to bed.

 

Like all small children, Teddy is immediately aware that there's something wrong between the adults around him, and he saves the day by monopolising Draco's attention throughout dinner. By the time Kreacher serves Teddy's favourite ice cream for pudding, Draco seems to have forgotten whatever grudge he held, and even Harry laughs when Draco Summons the sugared cherries out of Teddy's ice cream and makes them spin in the air in an arrangement that looks a bit like his namesake constellation.

 

Teddy is squealing with delight, and Luna has a hard time wrenching him away from the table once they've finished eating. He makes Draco swear on Salazar Slytherin's grave to come back soon before he lets Luna carry him to his bedroom. He's so tired that he can barely keep his eyes open while she wrestles him into his pyjamas, but he still keeps talking about how he's going to build a model of St Mungo's with his new building blocks in the morning. Luna tucks him in and dims the lights with a wave of her wand; Teddy is fast asleep by the time she reaches the door.

 

Luna smiles to herself and goes to look for Harry and Draco before they kill each other.

 

She finds them on the couch in the sitting room in uncomfortable silence. Harry has his knees drawn up to his chest, which makes him look much younger than he is; Draco seems perfectly at ease, but he's drumming his fingers on the armrest as if he were impatiently waiting for something. As per usual, they've left her the only armchair to sit in since it's her favourite place in the whole room, and Luna sinks into the well-worn cushions with a soft sigh. It has been a long day, and it's only now that she realises how tired she is.

 

The tension in the room makes it hard to relax, though, and Luna is about to ask what's wrong (she wasn't really serious about the Doxycide before, but she's beginning to consider the possibility now) when Harry takes a deep breath and sits up straight.

 

"Luna, I – there's something I need to tell you."

 

Luna hasn't seen him this distraught since he almost flunked out of Auror training during his second year, and it worries her. A quick glance at Draco convinces her that he knows what this is about, and she takes comfort from the way the corner of his mouth quirks up a bit. Old enmity or not, she knows that Draco wouldn't smirk like this if something were badly wrong with Harry.

 

Still, she'd feel better if Harry were looking at her, but he stubbornly keeps his eyes on a point somewhere close to her left ear. "I don't quite know how to say it – I never meant this to happen, and I know that's no excuse for anything that –"

 

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Draco cuts him off. "Potter, you're _pathetic_. Luna, what your stammering idiot of a husband is trying to tell you before his Gryffindor conscience kills him is that he's been sleeping with me for these past two years."

 

Harry goes white as a sheet but for two bright red spots on his cheeks, but it barely registers with Luna as she stares at him with wide eyes. She's used to her life taking surprising turns, but this comes totally out of the blue. There's a strange bubbling sensation deep in her chest, and when she looks over to Draco and sees his badly concealed Cat-That-Ate-The-Canary expression, she can't hold back any longer and bursts into a fit of helpless giggles.

 

Harry clearly has no idea what to make of her reaction, but there's nothing she can say or do to ease his bewilderment, because she's laughing so hard now that her sides hurt and tears are streaming over her cheeks. Luna wraps her arms around her chest, choking and gasping; finally Draco takes pity on her, gets up and thumps her on the back until she can breathe again. He hands her a handkerchief, and she wipes her face, still shaking with silent laughter; when she's done, he holds out his hand towards her and pulls her onto the sofa between him and Harry.

 

Harry's eyes are huge in his pale face, and Luna wonders for a second whether she could have handled this better. "Harry, I'm sorry I laughed, but really, this is just too –" She doesn't finish the sentence when realisation finally dawns.

 

Luna turns to Draco, who is now grinning openly, and swats him on the shoulder. "Oh, _you_ – didn't you tell Harry?"

 

Draco does his best to look affronted. "I never kiss and tell."

 

"What?" Harry still seems utterly at a loss, but he's getting angry now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Luna, I –"

 

"Harry," she interrupts him and places her hand on his arm, which is trembling under her touch, "it's all right, really. I don't mind at all that you're sleeping with Draco – actually, I'm rather glad that you are."

 

From the look he gives her, he's now worrying that _she_ may have been at the Doxycide. "You're _glad_?"

 

"I was afraid you would never realise that you're gay," Luna explains. She expected him to calm down a bit at that, but given how the last remains of colour now drain from his face, she seems to have given him another shock instead of reassuring him.

 

"You – you knew..."

 

"I knew when I married you," Luna clarifies, somewhat taken aback; did Harry really think that she hadn't noticed? "I reckoned that you had to come to terms with it yourself before we could discuss it. Perhaps that wasn't the best decision, but I'm glad we got it sorted out now."

 

"Luna," Draco speaks up behind her, "I think you should know that this touching little confession was brought about by the fact that Harry is afraid you'll leave him for someone who _does_ sleep with women."

 

Luna cocks her head; this doesn't make sense to her, but one look at Harry is enough to confirm that Draco is telling the truth. He seems so miserable that it makes her heart ache, and she reaches out and gently places her hand on his cheek. He leans into the touch just as Teddy does when he's tired or upset, and it strikes Luna how incredibly lucky she is to have the two of them.

 

"I could never leave you, Harry," she says earnestly; she's not a big fan of declarations, but she knows that Harry needs to hear these things to believe that they're true. Deep down he remains convinced he has to try really hard in order to be worthy of being loved – it's hardly surprising, given that he has spent half his life around people who either despised him or used him for their own ends. "I love you, and Teddy, and our life together; I could never give that up for anything."

 

Harry blushes; she can feel his skin heat up under her hand. "But there's more to a relationship than – I mean, I thought that since you weren't getting it from me..."

 

"...I might get it from someone else, just like you do?" Laughter is bubbling in Luna's throat again, but now it's from pure, relieved happiness. "Why does that worry you so much?"

 

He jerks away from her touch at this. "How can you ask that? If –"

 

Luna places a finger on his mouth. "Shush now, there has been enough fretting." She leans in to press a quick kiss on Harry's lips and feels Draco's arms encircling her waist from behind when she draws back. "Harry, I've been sleeping with Draco for – yes, about two years now too, and it didn't change anything between us. See? There's nothing you need to worry about."

 

Draco is grinning when she turns to face him, but it's impossible to miss that he's only now beginning to relax a bit. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve like Harry, but Luna has got to know him quite well.

 

"I hoped you would be able to handle this, it was getting a bit stressful to juggle my appointments between the two of you." His tone is light, but there's something underneath that Luna can't quite figure out. It's probably not the right moment to ask him about it, though.

 

"I really should be angry with you," she scolds him playfully. "Why did you never say anything?"

 

His grin turns smug. "No kissing and telling, remember?"

 

"Just kissing then," Luna concedes and does just that. It's hardly more than a chaste, close-mouthed peck, but she still hears Harry gasp behind her.

 

"Really now, Harry," she says firmly; it's the tone that always works best when Teddy is being stubborn. "Nobody's leaving anyone, and nobody's angry at anyone; isn't that what you wanted? Give Draco a kiss and stop being difficult."

 

Now Draco is the one to inhale sharply while Harry's jaw drops. "You want me to kiss Draco? Right here, in front of you?"

 

"Of course," Luna answers cheerfully and slumps against the low backrest of the sofa to give them room. "I just kissed both of you, so it would only be fair, wouldn't it?"

 

Harry seems about to protest, but Draco doesn't give him a chance to do so; he leans forward, grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a kiss that is a lot more passionate than those Luna just gave him and Harry. Harry tries to break free, but Draco holds him firmly in place, one hand curled around his neck and the other on the back of his head. Harry struggles for a few second, but then he stills; his hands come up to hold on to Draco's wrists, but he doesn't make an effort to pry his hands away.

 

Luna has been watching with a sense of satisfied approval so far, but now Draco begins biting Harry's lower lip, and Harry makes a small, desperate sound that is unlike anything she has ever heard from him. The temperature in the room seems to have gone up, and she's feeling a bit flustered; there's an idea at the back of her mind that has been a mere abstract concept so far, but suddenly takes a very concrete turn now.

 

When Harry and Draco break apart at last, their faces flushed and their lips swollen, she leans forward and wraps an arm around each of them before they have time to pull back. She isn't quite certain what she's getting herself into, but the best things in her life have always happened when she followed her gut feeling without worrying about the consequences.

 

"Why don't we take this upstairs?"

 

 

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

 

 

Harry still isn't sure whether he's really awake or just caught in the middle of a bizarre dream when the bedroom door falls shut behind him. He hears the key turn in the lock at a wave of Luna's wand, and he's profusely glad that Kreacher always spends the night in a corner of Teddy's room to watch over the boy instead of wandering the house like he did back at Grimmauld Place.

 

He has no idea what's going to happen now, and he certainly doesn't know how he's supposed to behave. Nothing could have prepared him for having Draco in their bedroom with them, and it doesn't help that his eyes keep being drawn to the wedding photo that's standing on his bedside table in a small silver frame. His younger self, standing uncomfortably straight in formal black robes, seems to shoot him a reproachful glare while Luna, dressed in bright orange, smiles at fourteen month-old Teddy in her arms who is busy plucking the bluebells out of her slightly lopsided bridal wreath. The ring Luna put on his finger that day feels cold against Harry's skin, and he's about to tell them that they need to stop this madness before it gets out of hand when Draco, who followed Harry's gaze, speaks up.

 

"It's about time somebody started having a little fun in this bed, don't you think?"

 

The amusement in his tone makes Harry want to hit him, but Luna just laughs. Harry's heart skips a beat when she begins unbuttoning her robes; he knows Luna hardly ever bothers with underwear, and indeed she reveals nothing but skin when she lets the fabric slide from her shoulders and pool around her feet on the floor. Draco is shrugging off his own robes, but at least he's wearing trousers and a shirt underneath; Harry, who never wears robes at home, suddenly wishes he were covered by a few extra layers of clothing in contrast to what's happening next to him.

 

Luna, however, doesn't appear uncomfortable at all. She's stark naked, all milk-white skin and downy blond hair, but seems to find it perfectly natural in the presence of two fully dressed men. She reaches out towards Harry, but he flinches away until he feels the wall at his back. A part of him desperately wants to believe that this isn't really happening, that any moment he will wake up and find himself back in the precarious pretence of normality that is his life.

 

Draco rolls his eyes. "Luna, you need to teach your husband some manners. Come here, ladies go first anyway."

 

Luna gives Harry a smile, which feels totally out of place to him, and lets Draco lead her to the bed. She seems to have a clear idea of what he's planning to do, because she sits down on the edge with her legs spread wide, and before Harry has realised what's going on, Draco is on his knees before her.

 

Harry wants to move, to yell, to grab Draco and tear him away from her, but he seems rooted to the spot, and he can do nothing but watch. Luna throws back her head and braces her arms against the mattress as Draco moves down her body; Harry is standing behind him, so he can't see what exactly Draco is doing to her, but there can be no doubt that she's enjoying it immensely. She's moaning softly and thrusting her hips forward; even through Draco's shirt, Harry sees the muscles in his back tense as he keeps – actually, Harry has no idea how exactly one goes about going down on a woman, and he has always hoped that he would never have to find out.

 

There is something oddly touching about Luna's openness, though. Harry has never seen her like this, panting and sighing and arching into Draco's touch, her small breasts moving with every rapid rise and fall of her chest. Draco reaches around her thighs, spreading her even wider and almost lifting her hips off the bed, and Luna lets out a throaty moan that's unlike any sound Harry has ever heard from her. Yet she's quiet when she comes – it's just a sharp, deep intake of breath, and then another as her whole body tenses and trembles.

 

She flops back on the bed while Draco straightens and wipes his mouth on his sleeve, but she's back on her feet in an instant. Before Harry knows what's happening, she has crossed the distance between them and wraps her arms around his neck.

 

His own arms come up without conscious thought; he just can't _not_ respond when she's embracing him, although it's exceedingly strange to hold her while she's like this – naked, flushed and sweaty from the force of her orgasm, her heart beating so hard against her ribs that he can feel it even through the fabric of his shirt. He's certainly never seen her in such a state after any of his attempts at fulfilling his conjugal duties, back in the awkward early days of their marriage.

 

Luna snuggles up to him, and that, at least, feels comfortingly familiar. "You see, Harry?" she whispers in his ear, and he can hear that she's still a bit breathless. "Nothing has changed. Did it really bother you to see me with Draco?"

 

Harry's mind is reeling; he feels there are a thousand things he should be saying, but he can't think of anything right now, and all he finally gets out is a hesitant, "I – I don't know."

 

"Then I suppose we need to try a bit harder," Draco throws in with a smirk. He has stepped up behind Luna, and now he's reaching around her to cup her breasts with his hands while he leans against her, shoving her into Harry who has the wall at his back and can't move away. Luna makes a small, surprised sound, but from the way she lets her head drop back against Draco's shoulder, she doesn't seem to disapprove.

 

"You see, Harry," Draco continues in an almost conversational tone while he grinds his hips into Luna's arse, and Harry's jeans are beginning to feel a little tight from the unexpected friction of Luna's pelvis against his and the thought of Draco's erection rubbing against her buttocks. "Your dear wife has a bit of a constriction kink, which I found out when I first fucked her in one of those horribly small shower stalls at St Mungo's."

 

His words take Harry right back to the first time _he_ had sex with Draco in the shower at Grimmauld Place. He's really getting hard now, and there's no way that Luna, who is pressed against him, could possibly miss it. She smiles and inches even closer, nudging his legs apart and stepping between them. Harry's pulse seems overly loud in his own ears; he's beginning to feel a bit dizzy, and at first he can't place the clinking of metal and rustling of fabric he's hearing. Only when the pressure from Luna's hips on his groin suddenly doubles does he realises that Draco has pulled his trousers down and is pushing into Luna from behind, intent on fucking her right against Harry.

 

Luna lets go of his neck when Draco braces his hands against the wall on either side of Harry's head and begins to thrust. With her left hand, she clutches at Harry's shirt as if she wanted to rip it off him; her right hand is working itself between them, and it takes Harry a moment to understand that she's reaching between her legs to touch herself. He's still trying to wrap his mind around this idea when Draco's next thrust presses the knuckles of Luna's hand into his crotch.

 

The back of Harry's head hits the wall with a dull thud as he reaches out blindly, not caring whose bare skin he feels under his hands as long as he can find a way to increase the delicious pressure. He can't quite reach Draco's arse, so he settles for digging his fingers into Draco's hips and pulling, urging him to push harder, to –

 

Luna tenses against him and makes a low sound, something between a moan and a whimper; Harry has no idea how she can even breathe squashed between him and Draco like this, but he feels her hand clench between them, increasing the friction against his straining cock. Draco thrusts into her again, and again, and Harry is suddenly struck by the thought that maybe this _is_ all right, that perhaps it might really be okay for Luna to climax in his arms from being fucked by the man he's been screwing on the side. It's sick and twisted, but so is his life, has always been from the day a Dark Lord hit a baby with the Killing Curse, and he has learned to live with it somehow – so maybe, just maybe, there is a chance that they'll be able to live with this as well.

 

He can tell Draco is close too; he knows those shaky, frantic gasps, but he's still dismayed when Draco thrusts forward once more with a groan and then stills. The sounds of his and Luna's heavy breathing are filling the room, and Harry feels close to tears from frustration. His cock is straining against the fly of his jeans, but now the delicious pressure is gone because Luna pulls her hand away and –

 

His mind goes completely blank when he feels Luna's fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans. She has it open and the zipper down before Harry can react, and then her hands are on his skin, sliding down over his hips and taking his jeans and underpants with them. He's about to protest, but she covers his mouth with hers and whispers against his lips, "Just let me, Harry, I promise you'll enjoy it..."

 

Draco's hands are suddenly on his shoulders, pinning him to the wall while Luna sinks to her knees. Harry doesn't know what to think; his body is screaming for release, desperate to feel a mouth around his cock without caring whose mouth it is, but this is wrong, he shouldn't let Luna do this for him just because he doesn't –

 

Then a warm, wet tongue slides up the underside of his cock from base to tip, and conscious thought flies out of the window. "Stop fretting," Draco's voice speaks up very close to his ear, and it's only now that Harry realises his eyes have fallen shut. He can't bring himself to open them, but he can _hear_ Draco smirk when he adds, "Luna always said that she wanted to try this with you, but you never let her. She thought it was because you were afraid she'd ask you to return the favour, but that's not an issue now, so relax, she knows what she's doing."

 

Harry barely listens; he's too caught up in the sensation of Luna's mouth on his cock, her fingers teasing his balls. He grits his teeth to keep quiet, but it's no use; she first makes him groan when she presses the tip of her tongue into the slit, and then again when she slides her lips down his shaft, taking him in as deep as he'll go. It's all Harry can do not to thrust forward into the tight, wet heat; Luna must have noticed it, because her fingers dig into his hips, holding him in place.

 

"You can give him a bit of teeth, he likes that," Draco remarks casually, and Harry's sudden urge to strangle him is gone in an instant when Luna complies. He cries out, but the sound is muted by Draco's mouth that's covering his. For a fraction of a second Harry wants to pull back because he still remembers where Draco's mouth has just been, but then Draco bites down hard on his lower lip, and Harry stops caring, grabs two fistfuls of Draco's hair and kisses back.

 

It's a rough, almost brutal kiss, and Harry's whole body is vibrating with the intensity of Draco's tongue fucking his mouth while Luna all but makes his knees give out under him with what she's doing to his cock. Heat is building in his groin, and he's dimly aware that there's no way to warn her when –

 

Something seems to explode deep within him when Luna's fingers press into the spot behind his balls while her teeth scrape over his shaft as she pulls slowly upwards, sucking with all her might. Harry's groan is swallowed up by Draco's mouth, and then he's coming so hard that little pinpricks of light are dancing behind his closed eyelids. He knows he should pull back, but there's no room with the wall behind him, and he feels Luna's throat contract around the head of his cock when she swallows. Draco releases his mouth, and Harry pants and gasps as he rides out the aftershocks; if it weren't for Draco's and Luna's hands to steady him, he'd probably sink to the floor.

 

He has no idea how they made it over to the bed when he feels the mattress dip under him. He opens his eyes to see Luna smiling down at him, her cheeks pink and her lips swollen; he reaches out to pull her closer, and she snuggles up to him while her hands are busy with the buttons of his shirt.

 

"Let's get you out of this, Harry, come on –"

 

Harry's jeans and underpants are bunched up around his knees, and he kicks them off with some difficulty while Luna peels him out of his shirt. He feels blissfully boneless and wants nothing more than to crawl under the covers and fall asleep before he's had time to think about anything that has happened. He's dimly aware that Draco must have got rid of the rest of his clothes too because he feels the warmth of Draco's bare skin against his back, and right now that's okay, it's familiar and comfortable, and perhaps he can hold off the guilt and remorse he's going to feel over what they just did for a little bit longer.

 

Luna, however, seems to have other ideas. "You're not going to fall asleep now, Harry, are you?" She's still smiling, but she has that determined look in her eyes that Harry has come to know and fear. "I thought we –"

 

"Give your husband a break, Luna." Harry can feel the chuckle deep in Draco's chest vibrating against his back. "Whatever you were planning, it'll have to wait; Harry won't get it up again within the next half hour or so."

 

Luna's smile takes on a different quality; it looks downright dirty when she points out, "You will, though."

 

"Well, you would know about that," Draco replies with another of those audible smirks, and it occurs to Harry that if his mind weren't still peacefully blank with afterglow, he'd be royally pissed off now. Draco's remarkably short recovery time has always been a sore point with him; it just doesn't seem fair. "So you want another go? Aren't we insatiable tonight, Mrs Potter?"

 

"That would be a bit selfish, wouldn't it?" Luna asks earnestly. "I've come twice already, but you two..."

 

She doesn't get to finish the sentence because Draco bursts out laughing. "Selfish? You just want to watch, you little vixen!"

 

Harry's eyes widen at this, but Luna seems completely unperturbed. "Why not? I've always wondered – I mean, Harry, I knew you were interested in men, so I couldn't help imagining –"

 

This time it's Harry who cuts her off; he's too horrified to let her keep talking. "Luna, please tell me you've _not_ been imagining me with other men!"

 

Luna gives him one of her unwavering stares that always make him feel as if she were trying to look straight into his brain. "You want me to lie to you?"

 

Harry's cheeks are burning with embarrassment, but Draco sits up and asks with unholy glee in his voice, "Tell me, who did you picture him with?"

 

"That's private," Luna replies firmly, and that notion seems so absurd given their current position that Harry is torn between the urge to laugh and the wish to hide under the covers as he catches himself wondering just who Luna might have paired him up with in her mind.

 

"So," Draco interrupts his thoughts, "you're saying that you want to watch me fuck Harry?" There's an edge in his tone that Harry can't interpret, but when he rolls over on his back to look at Draco, his expression gives nothing away.

 

"No," Luna says with a fond little smile that reminds Harry of the way she sometimes looks at him when he's playing with Teddy. "I want to watch you make love to Harry."

 

The room goes very quiet after this announcement; both Harry and Draco stare at her, but Luna's smile never wavers. "I should hope that you've done it before, but if you haven't, it's about time, don't you think?"

 

Harry isn't sure how to react. He hardly ever bottoms when he and Draco are having sex; it's not that the doesn't like it, but this –

 

"All right," Draco says softly, taking Harry by surprise; his face is still expressionless, but there's something in his eyes that makes him look impossibly young for a second. "That is, Harry, if you want me to...?"

 

Harry finds himself nodding before he even thinks about it; he's still trying to understand what makes Draco look at him like this, but then Draco turns to Luna, and the moment is gone. "Cast a Silencing Spell, will you? Harry gets rather loud when he bottoms."

 

Harry feels his cheeks heat up again, but he knows it's true; the fact that he tends to forget himself when Draco is inside him is the main reason he usually avoids it. Luna reaches for her wand and flicks it a few times, closing the heavy curtains around the bed and dimming the lights. The prickle of a Cleaning Charm washes over Harry; he recognises it as the one Draco prefers and wonders fleetingly whether she learned it from him.

 

Then Draco is beside him and leans in to kiss him. It couldn't be more different from the way they kissed earlier; it's slow and gentle, almost tender, and Harry finds himself melting into it for a second before he gets a grip on himself. Draco places little butterfly kisses along the line of Harry's jaw and down his neck, his lips leaving a trail of tingling warmth in their wake. Harry arches into the touch when Draco's mouth closes around his nipple; his eyes fall shut, and he has to fight the temptation to just let go, to give Draco free rein over his body and simply enjoy what he's doing to him.

 

The touch of Luna's hands on his arms is unexpected; she takes his wrists and gently presses them into the mattress over his head, effectively pinning his arms down and holding them in place. Harry feels his heartbeat speed up; even though he could easily pull his hands out of her grasp, this is getting dangerously close to something he has only ever allowed himself in his most secret fantasies.

 

Sometimes, during the rare moments when he has the privacy for a long, comfortable wank, his mind wanders back to the day Draco walked into his office at Auror Headquarters in a horrible temper, spelled the door shut and bent Harry over his desk with no more preparation than a sloppy Lubrication Charm. It hurt like a bitch, but the memory of Draco pounding into him has been Harry's favourite wanking fantasy ever since, and sometimes he even allows himself to imagine that he'd not just been clinging to the edge of his desk throughout, but that he'd been tied to it, unable to move away even if he'd wanted to.

 

He has always avoided analysing that peculiar fantasy since he knew it wasn't something he would ever let himself do in reality. He has learned the hard way that he must never leave himself defenceless, no matter how hot and bothered the idea might get him, so he never saw the need to dwell on it. Now, however, with Luna holding his arms down while Draco's hands are roaming over his body –

 

A slick finger presses into him, quickly followed by another, and Harry eagerly opens up to the intrusion. He's never been one for lengthy foreplay, and Draco knows it; just a few seconds later, he's on top of Harry, forcing his legs apart and settling between them. Harry pulls his knees up and wraps his legs around Draco's waist; he can feel Draco's hard cock against his entrance, and he doesn't want to draw things out.

 

He hears Luna's voice next to his ear, curious, but also a little concerned, "I thought it required a bit more preparation to –"

 

"I would," Draco interrupts her, and the breathless sound of his voice sends a thrill down Harry's spine, "but Harry likes it a bit rougher."

 

He's already pressing forwards, breaching Harry's body, and Harry pushes back as Draco sinks into him. It's slow and careful, and the burning is nowhere as bad as it was during that violent tryst at Headquarters. Harry lets Draco set the pace; with Luna holding his hands and Draco's weight pinning him to the bed, there isn't much he can do, and he allows himself to enjoy it for now. He has always loved the feeling of being taken, of Draco's cock thrusting inside him, and he arches his back, meeting Draco's thrusts and revelling in the sensation of skin against sweaty skin, of Draco's harsh breathing in his ear and his quickening heartbeat against Harry's ribs.

 

Draco props himself up on his elbows, changing the angle and pushing in deeper, and Harry throws his head back and moans; he's struggling against Luna's hands now, desperate to touch Draco, to dig his nails into his shoulders and make him go faster, but Luna holds on to his wrists with surprising strength, and it causes a hot, heavy tightness to spread in the pit of Harry's belly.

 

Sweat is trickling down his neck, and his cock is beginning to stir at the realisation that he can't tell whether it's his own or Draco's. Apart from his heavy breathing, Draco doesn't make a sound, but keeps a steady, slow rhythm that almost makes Harry jump out of his skin with impatience. It's not enough like this, he wants more, _needs_ more...

 

"Draco, please – " His own voice sounds unfamiliar in his ears, hoarse and breathless, but Draco's quick "Yes?" is even more so, and the sound of it goes straight to Harry's cock.

 

"Please, I need you to – more, harder, _please_ , Draco –"

 

Draco doesn't reply, but he does go faster, his hips snapping forward as he pushes into Harry. Harry's cock is hardening between them, and the way Draco's sweat-slicked skin rubs against it with every thrust makes him whimper. Draco pauses for a moment, breaking the rhythm; he draws a deep, shaky breath before he lowers his head and whispers in Harry's ear, "You know, Luna could –"

 

"No," Harry gasps, "I want to – to come from this – from you inside me..."

 

He has spoken without thinking, and it takes him a moment to realise what he just said. His eyes fly open, meeting Draco's who is staring at him with an expression Harry has never seen on him before. His face seems strangely naked, the superior look he usually wears gone completely, and there's something in his eyes that makes Harry think of the boy who couldn't kill Dumbledore.

 

Then Draco makes a strangled sound deep in his throat and thrusts into him so hard that Harry cries out, his back arching clear of the mattress. It's rough and violent now, and Harry gives up all pretence of control and goes with it, his breath coming in short, sobbing gasps and his hands clenching into fists in Luna's grip. He can feel Draco's muscles go rigid, and he knows Draco is holding back with all his might to let Harry come first while he pounds into him. Harry's trembling under him, his legs numb from clinging to Draco's body, his balls heavy and tight and his cock aching for release. Behind his head, the mattress dips as Luna moves, and he feels her lips on his ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and then biting down hard. The sudden, sharp pain sends a rush of heat through his body, and Harry cries out again as his orgasm hits him with Draco's next thrust, his trapped cock spilling thick warm liquid between them. Draco thrusts once more and then finally lets go, his cock pulsing inside Harry as he comes with a drawn-out groan.

 

Harry feels as if he's run a marathon, out of breath, shaking and bone-weary, and yet his whole body is still tingling with excitement. He's never been one for snuggling after sex, but now he's almost sorry when Draco pulls out and sits up immediately, taking the warmth of his body with him so that the cool air hits Harry's skin like a splash of cold water.

 

"I suppose it's time for me to leave."

 

Dazed and bewildered, Harry pushes himself up on his elbows, belatedly noticing that Luna has let go of his wrists, but Draco isn't even looking at him. He's pulling aside the curtain and is about to get out of bed when Luna's hand on his arm stops him.

 

He turns towards her, his expression one of forced calm although his face is flushed and his hair sticking to his forehead in wet strands. Luna reaches out to smooth it back, and Harry expects Draco to flinch away, but he holds very still and lets her. It strikes Harry what a perfect match the two of them are, all milk-white skin, fair hair and pale eyes, and something twists deep in his gut, although he'd be hard-pressed to say who the sudden stab of jealousy is focussed on.

 

Luna's hand comes to rest at the nape of Draco's neck, and it seems to Harry that he's leaning into the touch just the tiniest fraction even though he raises an eyebrow and gives her his best mock-inquiring look. "Yes?"

 

"Why don't you stay?" Luna asks with her usual directness and then, with a quick glance at Harry, adds, "I'd really like you to."

 

Harry gets another glimpse of that strangely naked look on Draco's face; it's gone in a heartbeat, but his flippant tone sounds forced when he answers, "I doubt you want Teddy to find me here tomorrow."

 

Luna cocks her head to the side. "He'll make you try that strange Muggle stuff he always wants for breakfast, so if you'd rather not risk that..."

 

Now Draco is smiling, the rare, boyish smile that's neither smirk nor sneer and that Harry has come to like more than he'd ever admit to anyone. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me."

 

"I don't think so," Luna says with a small frown, "but I'm not sure that it wouldn't give you green freckles for a week."

 

Draco and Harry share an uncertain look; it's always difficult to decide whether to be embarrassed or amused when Luna says things like that. Thankfully Luna saves them the trouble now because her deadpan expression dissolves into a peal of laughter.

 

"Oh, you really believed that? I swear Teddy is harder to fool than you two these days!" Still giggling, she reaches over to the bedside table and picks up her wand. "And now let me clean you up a bit before we go to bed –"

 

It isn't lost on Harry that Draco never agreed to stay, but he doesn't protest now either, and that's probably good enough. Another Cleaning Charm prickles on Harry's skin, taking the drying mess on his stomach with it. It's only now that he realises how totally knackered he is; he's aching all over when he crawls under the covers and slumps down on his pillow. Luna pulls the blanket up over her shoulders and pats the mattress between her and Harry. "Draco, what are you waiting for?"

 

"Knowing him, an engraved invitation," Harry murmurs, and Draco jabs his elbow into Harry's ribs when he stretches out between them.

 

"Watch it, or I'll steal your covers once you're asleep."

 

Harry's eyes are falling shut; he feels warm and exhausted and more comfortable than he's been in a very long time. "S' all the same to me as long as you don't snore."

 

Draco seems about to reply, but he falls silent when Luna snuggles up to him and rests her cheek on his shoulder. She holds out her hand towards Harry, and when he hesitates, she takes his wrist and pulls until he gives in and inches closer. He ends up with his head nestled in the crook of Draco's neck; he isn't sure how he feels about it, but he supposes he might get used to it after a while.

 

"Oh, I see," Draco drawls with a long-suffering sigh. "You've invited me to stay because you both want to use me as a pillow. Fine, squash me to death, see if I care."

 

Harry's eyes meet Luna's across Draco's chest. Luna winks at him; then she reaches for his hand and laces her fingers through his, and he brushes his lips against her knuckles as her whispered " _Nox_ " casts the room into darkness.

 

 


End file.
